


a laugh in the wind

by sweetsindle



Category: Alice: Madness Returns, American McGee's Alice
Genre: Alice introduces Lizzie to a certain blue feline, Cheshire is a kitten, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Wonderland happens to be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴀ ꜰᴇᴡ ʏᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴏꜰ ꜱᴇᴠᴇɴ-ʏᴇᴀʀ-ᴏʟᴅ ᴀʟɪᴄᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏɴ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴇᴡꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴡᴏɴᴅᴇʀʟᴀɴᴅ, ʟɪᴢᴢɪᴇ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴜʀᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴍᴇᴇᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ʙʟᴜᴇ ꜰᴇʟɪɴᴇ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴄᴜʀɪᴏᴜꜱ ɢʀɪɴ.AMR tumblr sideblog: https://sugarnmadness.tumblr.com/





	a laugh in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about when I was talking with a friend, and wondering what it would be like if Wonderland happened to be real, and not just in Alice's head- so this one-shot came about!

Alice always had an over-active imagination.

Or that's what everyone else had always thought, up until one fateful day, a Thursday in April, to be exact- at 4:15 PM if she remembered correctly.

In all honesty, all Elizabeth Lorina Liddell had been expecting when Alice called her out to supposedly "meet" a good friend of her's-

There sweet, tiny Alice would be, talking to the air rather enthusiastically before happily turning to her big sister, and demanding she introduce herself. 

She would have never expected, not in a million years to actually meet one of Alice's...Friends.

She recognized him- Cheshire Cat...Er, Kitten, Alice had told her about one rainy day in May a few years back when the younger Liddell couldn't go outside due to the raging thunder and lightning storm, taking place right outside their door.

She had just finished coloring in a picture she had started on, not more than two hours prior, which was honestly pretty impressive (especially if they were talking about Alice) considering her little sister was the type of child that couldn't stand a minute without running around!

\- Not to mention that she got bored with things rather easily, too.

One minute Alice would be working on cutting out and coloring in a paper hand turkey, and the next she'd be up and about, chasing an imaginary pirate who had supposedly stolen her cake!

~

_The cat that Alice had drawn was an unmistakable bluish-greyish cat, with big golden eyes, slightly darker blue markings, adorably fluffy- and....Was that a grin?_

_The cat was grinning._

<strike> _It was grinning?_ </strike>

_Well, this is Alice- am I even surprised? It's almost as 'strange' is her middle name! _

_"Oh, Alice, he's adorable! Those eyes you gave him look even smaller than he already seems to be...He's a kitten, yes?" Lizzie would ask her younger sister with a bright smile on her lips, causing the younger to gain an even brighter smile on her's, nodding enthusiastically. _

_"Thank you, Lizzie! His name is Cheshire Kitten- the Duchess told me so! - She's quite scary, and if I'm being honest, I don't like her much...But I do like Chess'. He's really nice to me, and he tells me lots of things! - Whenever I run into a problem, he always helps me straight away, isn't that wonderful?" _

_Alice would ask Lizzie, giggling as she gently patted the picture, before looking up to her older sister, who seemed a bit confused._

_ "Is everything okay....? You seem a bit puzzled. Is something confusing you?"_

_A tiny bit embarrassed, the older Liddell nodded. "U-Uh...Yes, as a matter of fact- I don't want to sound rude, but...Why is he grinning...? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, I'm just curious! I've never, ever in my entire life seen a cat that grins!"_

_"Oh...Okay! And it's simple, really- he's a Cheshire Kitten, that's why! - The Duchess told me so!" Alice explained, giggling as her older sister shook her head, chuckling softly as she took a better look at the cat, before turning back to Alice once more, hands on her hips._

_ "A Cheshire Cat, huh? I've never heard of that breed of cat before- where do you find them?"_

_"Wonderland, of course!" Alice had chirped, smiling as Lizzie shared the same one, before bidding her younger sister sit down next to her, gently taking the drawing of the Cat from her sister, as she sat cross-legged on the floor, and Alice followed suit, her elbows resting on Lizzie's arms as her older sister held the picture up, as if studying it, before turning to the younger and asking if she had any stories to tell about the Cat, to which Alice nodded eagerly, snuggling up to her older sister._

_"Well, there was this one time where Chess' and I played a game of croquet with the Queen of Hearts! You see, she hates losing and...."_

~

"My, My Alice, it certainly took you long enough. You promised you'd be here at precisely 4:00 but now it seems that it's 4:15...If this were Rabbit then he'd certainly be having a word with you-"

A kitten...and curiously and strangely enough...It was just as Alice had drawn him, all those summers ago.

Alice groaned adorably and shook her head as she'd sternly place her hands on her hips, shaking her head, as if mocking their Nanny's actions, whenever one of the Liddell girls had done something wrong or had gotten in trouble. 

"Oh, shut it, Cheshire-puss! I tried my hardest to be here on time, it's just that Lizzie was doing her lessons, and I didn't want to leave without her- I wanted you to meet her, and you seemed pleased about it, so stop making such a big fuss!"

Alice would say to the kitten, as serious as she could muster before bursting into a fit of giggles, causing the Kitten to grin even wider than before, padding over to the younger Lidell, and rubbing himself on her legs, purring softly.

"I take it that your Lizzie?" He'd ask as he'd weave in and out of Alice's legs, before eyeing the older with a look that could only be described as "interestingly cute".

"Y-yes.....As a matter of fact...."

"You seem quite stunned. What, cat's got your tongue? It's almost as if you've never seen talking cat before...."

"I can't say I have, s-sadly enough...I admit you're the first I've ever had the chance to meet-"

Lizzie explained nervously, with a soft chuckle as the Kitten grinned, making his way towards her with Alice following soon after.

"Hm...I wish I could say I were surprised, but I must admit that Alice is the first....' Proper' human I've met- and what a meeting it was! I had just been testing out my teleportation abilities, and I.....Well, I teleported to a rather high tree, without the knowledge of how to teleport down..."

"Ohhhhh, yes! Cheshire-puss had been stuck up there for a long time before I came and helped him down....Poor kitty! I told him that he could trust me, and I'd catch him if he jumped!"

"Which I'm happy to say she did- I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't helped me, and to that I say, I'm relieved to have had her be the first human I've met- most of the other beings in Wonderland wouldn't have helped me down, I'm sure....After all, before a little bit ago they'd never seen a Cheshire Cat....My kind is extinct- well, no....Almost...I'm the last, and the Dutchess found me and brought me in! I ran away because she's....Not exactly what you call pleasant."

Cheshire explained with a soft sigh, clearly a bit miffed as well as unhappy about the whole ordeal.

Alice leaned down and gently patted the Kitten's head with a soft smile as if to tell him it was alright before finally speaking up again, once more.

"Oh Chess'...Everyone in Wonderland is wonderfully different...Even though you're quite the unusual cat, you're not that unusual in Wonderland! Rabbit...Er, White can talk, which makes him quite strange. but no one bats an eye, and everyone really likes him! I'm sure everyone will like you just as much, if only you'd just 'grab the bull by the horns' as they say, and introduce yourself!" Alice told him with a smile, reassuring the Kitten, just as Lizzie gained a smile nodding in agreement.

"I know this is the first time we've met, but you seem lovely. I'm sure they will! And if you need a bit of help...Well, Alice and I are free this afternoon, right, Alice?"

Lizzie would ask, giggling as Alice jumped up and down with a burst of excitement, scooping the Kitten up and laughing as she'd grab her elder sister's hand, and practically dragging her along.

"Yes, yes! And it'll be loads of fun- none of those stupid 'toadies' are coming over today, and Nanny is out, so we have lots of time to help before dinner!"

"I....Are you sure about this....? I dropped by to say 'hello', not to drag you out on a nonsensical adventure-"

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mister Cheshire...After all, It's been a while since I've done any type of adventuring!" Lizzie explained as Alice nodded, explaining that her sister was, in her words, 'an old grandma that needed to do her lessons'- earning several rounds laughter from the small group, as they neared a certain Rabbit's hole. 

"Alice, I'm seventeen! Not seventy, you silly goose-"

~

_One fateful day in April, at precisely 4:15 PM, I met one of Alice's friends. _

_And what a curious day that was._


End file.
